1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to wearable signalling devices and more particularly to a means for generating a succession of prompts requiring a corresponding succession of user inputs where each prompt is presented on a random interval schedule of reinforcement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art utilizes invariate user input to activate program of timed signals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,484 provides the user with a plurality of patterned signals, whose urgency is a function of elapsed time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,408 includes a signalling apparatus connected to a timer for use in scheduling medications. While outputs from such devices may vary, user inputs do not. The proposed requires the correspondence of a succession of user inputs with a succession of device outputs within each program. Users must not only activate each program, but must continue to interact appropriately within each program to receive the corresponding prompts.
Prior art outputs occur in patterns based on the passage of fixed intervals of time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,732 signals relevant elapsed time intervals in athletic contests for use by officials and others. Foreign patents DE 3106-656 (N. Reimann) and CH 618827 (K. Weber) describe devices that emit tactile signals of elapsed time for the blind. Signals on such fixed interval schedules of reinforcement would produce lower response rates than would signals on random schedules for the applications envisioned. Behavioral psychology literature provides extensive documentation on the significantly greater rate of response with variable (random) interval schedules of reinforcement than with fixed ones.
Certain developments in psychological therapy, self-help psychology, and other fields suggest that individuals can intentionally train themselves to supersede their own thought and associated behavior with a carefully reinforced new one. Proponents contend that the efficacy of in fixing such that is significantly enhanced by repetitive, incisive prompting. This device will be useful to proponents and their practitioners in their efforts, as well as to professionals concerned with gathering systematic data relevant to theoretical, research, or applied knowledge of human behavior.